


My Gift

by Windex_chan



Category: own work - Fandom
Genre: Double suicide- ish, F/M, Kidnapping, Lyric fic, Major themes of obsession, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Stockholm Syndrome, and panic attacks, dark stuff ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windex_chan/pseuds/Windex_chan
Summary: This was my piece of work for my higher english portfolio. It's a bit dark and earned itself a call to the SQA to check if there would be any issues with this kind of story being submitted. I thought that would make it internet appropriate.This story is a lyric fic and deals with one-sided obsession and dark themes such as kidnapping and double suicide.





	My Gift

**Author's Note:**

> His breath rose like a ghost in the cold evening air as he walked down the street, pulling along the beaten tuba case. From the slight nods and smiles he got from people passing by, he assumed they thought him to be an aspiring musician. Little did they know that something much more priceless than a Tuba lay inside.
> 
> You gotta spend some time love,  
> You gotta spend some time with me,  
> I know that you’ll find love,   
> I will possess your heart 
> 
> Lyrics by Death Cab for Cutie (I will posses your heart)

 

After being seated at his usual table in the popular restaurant ‘Rabula’ he caught sight of her. The world’s gift to him. She swayed slightly on her feet as she spoke, her bright voice causing the air around her to shimmer and glow. Every time he saw her she stole the air from his lungs. Her amber eyes sparkled with life as she chatted with another customer. Twirling the pen in her fingertips, she turned around and sashayed between the other tables to get to his. Distracted, he almost didn’t hear her.

 

“You’ll be having your usual then, Mr Crow?” 

 

He smirked up at her taking in the brown hair that pooled on her small shoulders before replying “Yes. And, as always, I have to remind you to call me Leiha.”

 

 She chuckled nervously, accidentally brushing his arm, before disappearing into the back of the restaurant. He rested his hand against his jacket where she touched him. When he got home he would place it in the special drawer where he kept all the clothes her fingers had touched in some way. He could never wash them and allow the small trace of her to be lost. He removed his hand when he noticed her return with a plate of steaming food and a bottle of red wine. 

 

“That was quick,” he remarked as she poured the wine.

 

 “Well, you order the same thing every week so we had it ready.”

 

 He tilted his head to the side allowing his raven hair to fall over his eyes slightly, stopping her from seeing the dark spark of interest in his eyes and the small smile on his lips. She remembered his order! This was just another sign of how they were meant to be together.

 

 As she turned to leave, he caught her wrist in his calloused hand.

 

 “Actually Sophie, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?” he asked. He waited for her smile to relax into one of gratitude and her lips to form the word ‘yes.’

 

 However, that never came.

 

 Rubbing her neck with her other hand, she muttered words of apology, of how he was nice but she didn’t know him well enough. Tugging her hand out of his grip, she hurried off to the bar area to gather some drinks that needed serving.

 

‘That’s the problem,’ he thought to himself, swivelling on the leather seat. She had too many distractions around her to realise her true feelings about him. He had to get her away from everyone so that she could realise that she loved him as much as he loved her. There was only one thing he could do...

 

**You reject my… advances… and desperate pleas**

**I won’t let you… let me down… so easily…**

 

His breath rose like a ghost in the cold evening air as he walked down the street, pulling along the beaten tuba case. From the slight nods and smiles he got from people passing by, he assumed they thought him to be an aspiring musician.  Little did they know that something much more priceless than a Tuba lay inside.

 

 He exerted most of his energy pulling the Tuba case up the sharp stairs that lead to his apartment. However, he still had piles of work to do and time was running through his fingers like sand. His apartment had already been soundproofed weeks ago when he first had suspicions of her feelings being led astray. Shouldering open his door he began to hum.

 

**How I wish you could see the potential,**

**The potential of you and me**

**It’s like a book elegantly bound,**

**but in a language that you can’t read** **just yet.**  

 

Her eyes fluttered open slowly as she awoke, staring up at the dark ceiling, unsure of when she had fallen asleep. Squeezing her eyes shut, she stretched out her arms only to find them chained to the floor. Instantly her eyes flew open as she struggled against the handcuffs that bound her wrists. This wasn’t her room!

 

Her pulse raced. Her heart pounded against its cage. Her breathing quickened as the grey walls closed in around her. The hair on the back of her neck rose as the locks on the door began to click…

 

One.

 

 By.

 

 One.

 

 The panic inside her swelled as a man she knew opened the door and stood silhouetted in the doorway. It was him! She watched in horror as his expression morphed into one of concern and he walked over to her.

 

“Shhh… Sophie, it’s ok. It’s me, Leiha,” he said soothingly, as he crouched down to embrace her. Frozen in shock, she couldn’t do anything as he pulled her towards himself, ensnaring her in his arms and rubbing circles on her back.

 

 “Calm down. You’re safe. I’ve got you,” he whispered into her hair.

 

 This only made things worse; she knew she was trapped here where no one would be able to find her. She felt like her brain was beating in her head, matching the pace of her heart and causing her to feel light headed as if she would faint. Her body refused to calm down as he continued to embrace her. It was like a never ending nightmare. Eventually, she mollified herself until she only shook slightly and shivered from the cold sweat that covered her body like a cloak. Noticing her change in state, he slowly released her.

 

 “You’ve made yourself cold and sweaty over nothing, Sophie,” he chuckled, standing up.

 

 “Don’t worry I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you,” he said as he exited the room.

 

 Moments later he came back with a bundle of blankets which he wrapped around her body to warm her up and ease her shivering. Kissing her forehead before she could jerk away, he bid her goodnight, leaving the room and locking the door. 

 

**You gotta spend some time love,**

**You gotta spend some time with me,**

**I know that you’ll find love,**

**I will possess your heart**

 

Most mornings for the past three months had begun this way. She would wake to find herself in an unfamiliar place. However, the feeling remained the same. 

 

Her blood charged through her heart. Her brain pulsed. It was if she was trying to escape her own body. 

 

 That didn’t mean she stopped rebelling against him, she never repented the spitting or kicking. However, as the days drew on, she became weaker both physically and mentally, berating herself when the feeling of sadness overcame her in his absence. The time he spent away from her pained him greatly and soon he stopped leaving her altogether. Over time he felt her resolve crumble, she finally loved him… but he was greedy in his empty hunger.

 

He strolled into her room one day, waving a hand before Sophie’s eyes to snap her out of the daze she was in.

 

 “I have good news, Sophie,” he spoke quietly, an excited grin plastered across his face.

 

 “What is it?” she asked.

 

He seated himself behind her slowly. Sophie sat frozen in place; the dilemma of whether to move closer to him or further away left her stumped.

 

“I’ve found a way for us to remain together…”he said capturing her chin in his hand and forcing her to look up at the ceiling. 

 

“…forever…” he whispered as the sound of ringing metal was heard. 

 

She began struggling at the unfamiliar sound but his hand crept to her throat, silencing her. Sophie’s scuffle for life seemed almost shameful in its lack of conviction. Her arms, chained uselessly to the floor, could only bat at Leiha’s elbows pathetically.

 

“We will go from one world to the next together,” he whispered in her ear as he brought the long blade to rest lightly on her stomach. 

 

He felt tears glide over his hand. 

 

Then blood

 

 Their life essence pooled together on the floor. Leiha felt tranquility wash over him as he watched her life slowly drift away.

 

Without hesitation, he followed. 

 

**I will posses your heart,**

**I will posses your heart,**

**I will posses your heart.**


End file.
